


This Pendant

by PoisnousPixie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisnousPixie/pseuds/PoisnousPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This pendant is the only way that you can enter the castle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Pendant

"This pendant is the only way that you can enter the castle."

These words were spoke with the utmost seriousness. It was so serious, in fact, that it was very, v _ery_ , hard for Al not to just start laughing right there. The look on his brother's face, as he held out what looked like something you'd find in the bottom of a cereal box, with his hair mussed, and the smell of pot lingering on this hoodie, it was just priceless. Al really couldn't think of a way to put it into words.

The American's lips twitched, as he tried his hardest not to just burst out in laughter. Matt wasn't dangerous while high. (And he was very high, if one would go by the smell and his blown out pupils.) But he was very moody, and _very_ sulky. Alfred liked to call Matt “Arthur's Mini-me but bigger” when he was high. He never did this out loud, and really it was a very long title even when said in his mind, so it was generally just shortened to “MiniMatt” which was just silly, even in his head.

“Matt..”

“Really, Al! You'll be stuck without it!”

Giving Matt a confused look, Alfred spoke carefully, “What castle?”

“The one the princess is in!”

Silence fell for a moment, and Al wondered just what Matt had been watching while smoking. He  tended to take movies very seriously when high. He took hockey pretty seriously too, but luckily he could usually be tempted away from playing the game.

Alfred weighed his options. He could continue to let his brother go on this train of thought, or he could switch it to something else.

“Al?”

“Yes, Matt?”

“I'm hungry...”

Ah, the munchies stage.


End file.
